1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment device for reinforcing a door of a passenger car and more particularly, to an improved attachment device including an inverted T-shaped upper reinforcing member and a lower impact beam which are both horizontally disposed in parallel within a passenger car door for absorbing impact and preventing the door from twisting.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of attachment devices for reinforcing a passenger car door are generally in the art to be utilized with a horizontally, elongated C-shaped rod attached to an inside surface of a passenger car door. In this case, the C-shaped rod includes four adhesive portions located on-two corners and two ends thereof and extending therefrom. The four adhesive portions have a grooved configuration for holding a sealer, respectively, for attaching the C-shaped rod to on outside door panel of the car door. However, such attachment devices suffer from a number of problems including a serious problem of twisting of the outside door panel of the car door since the grooved, configured four adhesive portions can be easily twisted by any impact, and it is difficult to absorb, scatter, and eliminate any impact for the door. Further, it is difficult to reinforce the outside door panel, and it is difficult to save an outer door handle under impact.